


Love Potion #9

by atroxareia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oikage Week, love spells, magic shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atroxareia/pseuds/atroxareia
Summary: Love spells of any kind were known to work in mysterious ways.





	Love Potion #9

**Author's Note:**

> For Oikage Week Day 1! 
> 
> edit. OK I JUST REALIZED THIS IS MY 9TH OIKAGE FIC! LOOOOL. The title is from a song, so it was not actually about that at all, just a nice coincidence (and surely a sign of a blessed ship)

Kageyama said nothing to Oikawa as he stood in front of him, audacious enough to look like he had no part in what made his mentor so mad.

“Do you want to explain this, Tobio-chan?”

“I found the book,” Kageyama said flatly.

“You found the book,” Oikawa repeated. “And?”

“I thought-“

“I highly doubt that but continue,” Oikawa interrupted irritably.

 _“I thought that I would,”_ Kageyama enunciated, eyes narrowed at Oikawa’s remark, _“try a potion.”_

“A _potion.”_

Silence.

“But it wasn’t a random potion, was it now?”

“…”

“Tobio-chan,” said Oikawa in a controlled tone, obviously one slight nudge away from screaming bloody murder, _“we have been through this.”_

“Yes.”

 _“Dozens_ of times.”

“Yes.”

“I _told_ you this section was taboo.”

“Yes.”

“You _knew_ it was taboo.”

“Yes,” Kageyama nodded along as if nothing was wrong.

“Then,” Oikawa continued, with his voice wavering ever so slightly, “Why would you, despite knowing that we both could get banned forever from the community by your acts, perform such an unnecessary taboo magic you don’t even need, just to prove you could?”

“Sorry?”

He didn’t even _sound_ sorry. Oikawa was out of his wits, preparing to damn the day he accepted the little troublemaker genius as his protege. Now, in their little magic shop, Kageyama made it his personal duty to perform all magic that was deemed impossibly hard to do and often downright taboo. And apparently hiding the magic books wasn’t going to stop him.

“At least we know they haven’t detected your magic, otherwise we’d be on our asses by now,” Oikawa said tersely but he was visibly calmer; with one hand at his hip, he started to help him get rid of the mess.

It was just a usual day in their magic shop.

Or that was what Oikawa thought.

 

When Oikawa retired, cursing under his breath all the while, Kageyama allowed himself a rare smirk, utterly pleased with his performance. Oikawa was perceptive, terribly so; Kageyama knew that if he went too long without attempting to break another taboo as Oikawa believed his protege to be some kind of addict of, he would surely get suspicious and simply delve further to find the reason for such a personality change. This time, he didn’t seem as mad about Kageyama’s rule breaking, which implied that he was either getting used to it or he had wondered about the authenticity of Kageyama’s actions. He doubted the second one was the case now. It was somewhat endearing that Oikawa barely even got mad about something so dangerous anymore, but Kageyama didn’t have the time to dwell on that further.

He carefully took the materials out from their hiding place, reading the instructions once again. He could not afford any mistakes this time around – it was a highly complicated potion, a simple difference could create a completely undesirable effect. Potions of this kind were numerous in their variety and they were all banned for their nature to reveal or control emotion or both. The one he was preparing was to reveal only but the slightest mistake could turn this little trick which normally would go unnoticed by the target into a disaster for both parties involved.

He frowned at the ingredients that needed to rest for two new moons and nine mondays for making him wait for that long.

But it was finally time.

 

- _Nearly Three Months Ago-_

 

“What good are you then,” an angry customer snapped at Oikawa. A smile of pure annoyance appeared on his face.

“Now, now, no need to be so rude,” Oikawa replied, curteous as ever. “It’s not a problem for me, personally. The magic you’re asking for is simply not allowed by the organization. There are certain risks to it, you should know that already,” he continued.

“I just wanna know if she loves me back or not, not force her to fall in love with me like some freak,” the woman screeched.

“Alright, I see that, but even so, all love potions count as an attack to personal rights, hence why they’re banned.”

Kageyama was busy with his duties but the last part caught his attention.

“There’s a potion like that?”

Oikawa turned to him, looking unsurprised.

“Tobio-chan, why don’t you continue doing… that,” he said with an unreadable expression, “while I explain to this lady why using a love spell isn’t an acceptable way to start a relationship.”

Kageyama didn’t even hear the rest of his sentence. He knew where he could get information on banned magic since even with all that talk, Oikawa had a liking for it himself. He didn’t perform any but he liked to read about them and he was regarded as one of the most knowledgeable magicians on the matter, hence why this customer was pressing for him to prepare the potion, and also why Kageyama chose to be his apprentice in the first place. He reminded himself not to reveal that fact to Oikawa.

He found what he was looking for easily. He guessed it correctly that right after it was mentioned, Oikawa would feel the need to refresh his knowledge. Love potions were a popular black market product but the one she asked for was relatively unknown seeing that it did not make anyone actually fall in love with anyone.

Kageyama copied the instruction page hastily, knowing how suspicious it would be for the book to disappear just now. Oikawa was well aware of his apprentice’s tendencies towards banned magic, when his own interest was mere thirst for knowledge, Kageyama almost compulsively performed them, especially when the magic was deemed dangerous enough. He took everything as a challenge and most of the things he tried to make were spells he had no use for.

But this one was different.

Kageyama’s expression  turned serious as he was reminded that this was no ordinary charade of breaking the rules, he actually had an objective other than proving himself to himself by doing something only a handful of people in the whole community of magicians could manage. This one was _personal._ It was something he found extremely hard to handle by natural means seeing that he had no clue as to how to proceed and he would hate to lose a mentor like Oikawa. Widely known in their community, being his apprentice was a coveted position and he only accepted one student at a time. And Kageyama got to be that person. He wasn’t about to ruin that by jumping on him.

The effects seemed clear enough – once the intended person drank the potion, if he had no feelings for the caster, there would not be any change. However, if he had any affection, he would be rendered unable to suppress it. Kageyama wasn’t sure what that inability entailed to, but it didn’t make any difference to him as long as it was something he could easily tell.

 

\- - - 

 

Today was the day.

“Good morning,” Oikawa murmured when Kageyama entered the shop, looking already different to the latter. Kageyama glared for a moment before nodding and murmuring a greeting himself, wondering if it was his perception or if there really _was_ something going on with him.

His expression made Oikawa frown quizzically, Kageyama seemed even less agreeable than usual as he neared him, ready to get instructions for the day. Oikawa told him what to do almost automatically and Kageyama inspected his face as he talked. Oikawa really _did_ seem different, there was a translucent hue to his face, he seemed feverish, almost fidgety.

“Are you sick?” he asked out of a blue, making him jolt.

“Wh-what? What makes you say that?”

“You seem kinda different.”

Oikawa stared at him with his mouth gaping, looking horrified for some reason.

“Of course not,” he said, composing himself quickly. “Why don’t you just start, there’s a lot to do today.”

Kageyama seized his chance.

“Would you like some tea?”

“Huh?” Oikawa was caught off-guard again, staring at Kageyama in bafflement. Why was his mentee being so thoughtful all of a sudden?

“Are you sick yourself?” he asked, trying not to freak out. “It's been more than a year and you've never even once offered me something like that.”

Now it was Kageyama's turn to feel like he was caught red-handed, but as he tried to make up and excuse, Oikawa quickly waved his hands.

“Ah, on a second thought, tea would be fantastic, but _only_ if you drink with me,” Oikawa said. “Let me prepare for us-“

“What,” Kageyama interfered. That defeated the purpose entirely! “No, you’re the sick one, let me handle it-“

“I’m not sick at all."

They stopped and glared at each other in suspicion.

“Fine,” Oikawa finally said. “Why don’t I prepare one for you, and you one for me.”

Kageyama slowly nodded with a slight narrowing of his eyes fixed on Oikawa’s face who pretended to ignore the hostility of his expression, following him to the kitchen.

They realized the stupidity of their agreement soon enough. This wasn’t exactly a work they could share. They tried not to stare at one another from the corner of their eyes as they took the teacups for each other and waited uncomfortably for the water to boil. Kageyama once again felt thankful that he knew so many spells for a quick disguise and it still wasn't all over for him. 

It all unraveled very quickly once they settled down to drink. Kageyama took one gulp before spurting it all out.

“What the hell,” he yelled at Oikawa whose face was changing colors like a chameleon by the second. “You changed the cups?”

“You can taste-?! Wait, _what-”_

“It’s licorice all over! _This_ didn’t wait enough! I was _sure_ I made it wait enough!”

“You… used the potion too..”

“I failed and you knew what I was up to,” Kageyama gritted his teeth. “Wait, what do you mean I used the potion _too?”_

“I didn’t change the cups, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa whispered. “That one was yours.”

Kageyama only could glare at him, unable to process the information while Oikawa was staring at anywhere but his face, his cheeks flushed.

“You put a love potion in my drink,” Kageyama repeated.

“You.. did it too..”

“And you fucked it up,” Kageyama continued, looking like he was equally amazed by the mistake.

Oikawa didn’t answer nor made any move, simply stealing furtive glances with a bewildered expression.

“So you don’t mind if I do this, right?”

“Wha-Tobi-mmph!”

 

-

 

The magic shop was closed for the day.

Enveloped by the dim lightening of the room with heavy velvet curtains, between sleep and wakefulness while he was lying entwined with Oikawa on his needlessly purple satin sheets, still in disbelief that his mentor could ever mess up a spell, Kageyama suddenly remembered the footnote, written in mocking little cursive letters at the bottom of the page.

_Utmost caution must be exercised as love spells work in mysterious and unforeseeable ways._

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, yes, Oikawa didn't make a mistake, it was spell's doing :^) but he won't be realizing it until Kageyama tells him much later bc it's fun (cute) to see Oikawa so flustered over a mistake! (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


End file.
